Pressures and Expectations
by ALargeBear
Summary: Maki starts to feel the pressure of her parents high expectations, and she lashes out at someone she deeply cares about.


A/N: Same trope/cliche as my first story Powder Keg, just with HonoMaki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live.

* * *

"Maki, can you explain this to us?" Maki's father asked, as he set down the list of Maki's second year class rankings that Maki had brought home earlier that day.

This was a talk that Maki knew would be coming once she saw the first class rankings of the year were announced earlier that day and she saw that she had lost her spot at the top.

"No, I can't. But I think fifth is still a pretty high ranking." Maki answered trying to find some excuse to placate her parents disappointment over her recent drop in ranking.

Maki hated having this conversation with her parents every time she even had a slight drop in her grades. She knew that they just wanted what they thought was best for her. But she really hated that her parents had seemingly already chosen her future path for her, and because of it, she was forced to push herself in her studies in order to fulfill the future her parents had planned for her.

"Maybe for others, but you are a Nishikino. I have very high expectations for you that I hope you can continue to uphold, especially if you're going to be taking over for me at the hospital once I retire." Maki simply rolled her eyes at the last comment while Maki's father let out a sigh, "you were first in your class all of last year. I thought that since you were done with all that idol business your grades would only improve, but since than they've only continued to drop. Are you sure that you aren't being distracted by something? Because if this continues I might have to consider limiting your music lessons."

At that Maki's eyes widened and she gave a pleading look to her mother hoping she could give her some help.

"I'm sorry honey. We know how much music means to you, but if your grades stay like this we'll have to do something about it." Maki's mother said while offering a sympathetic look and a weak smile.

"Your mother's right Maki. We don't want to do this, but if your grades keep falling we have no other choice." Maki's father than narrowed his eyes slightly at Maki, "so are you sure that there hasn't been anything distracting you from your studies?"

Maki didn't say anything and simply kept her head down not meeting her parents gazes. She knew that the drop in her grades was simply because she was less focused on her studies ever since Muse had disbanded, and she had moved onto her second year. She told herself that she was simply adjusting to the new school year and the graduation of her friends.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that Kousaka girl you've been spending so much time with lately, does it?" Maki's father questioned as he leaned forward slightly in his seat attempting to meet Maki's eyes.

Maki was shocked that her father would seemingly accuse Honoka of being the reason for her grades dropping. Ever since the previous third years graduated Honoka and Maki had been spending a lot more time together, at Honoka's insistence. Honoka had made it a point for the two of them to go out together after school, and on weekends would spend time at each others houses. If Maki were honest with herself, she would tell you that she appreciated the fact that Honoka was doing so much to become better friends with her. It helped her deal with the end of Muse and the graduation of three close friends.

That's why her father's question upset her so much. She believed that Honoka had nothing to do with her recent drop in class ranking.

"Honoka has nothing to do with this father." Maki responded with a slight edge to her voice.

"How can you be so sure Maki? Your mother and I have never seen you spend so much time with a friend from school. You may be good friends, but I hope you aren't letting her distract you from your schoolwork."

Maki stayed silent and simply glared back at her father.

"Look Maki. We aren't going to do anything yet, but if your grades don't improve we will have to make sure that your putting all your effort into studying."

"I understand. Can I go up to my room now?" Maki asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes you can. Just make sure that you are putting enough effort into your studies alright." Maki got up and started to make her way toward her room but was stopped when her father spoke up again. "One more thing Maki. I understand that you and Kousaka-san are good friends, but if she is getting in the way of your studies, you might want to think about just how important her friendship is to you."

Maki didn't answer and walked off towards her room. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to her bed and flopped face first onto it, letting out a loud sigh as she buried her head in her pillow.

Maki tried to get the talk with her parents off her mind, but she just couldn't stop thinking about what her father had told her about Honoka. She knew that it wasn't Honoka's fault that her grades had been slipping, but she couldn't help but dwell on her fathers words about Honoka being a distraction.

* * *

Maki sighed as she ran her hands over the piano keys, trying to find the will or the inspiration to start playing. Since the talk with her father last night she had become more easily distracted and couldn't find the motivation to play. She found herself replaying her fathers words over in her head as she simply stared down at the piano keys.

Maki absentmindedly reached into her school bag, grabbing her phone to check the time, hoping Honoka would get done with her student council work quickly. This had become part of her routine since her second year had started . Waiting in the music room for Honoka to finish her work so that the two of them could walk home together.

Normally this was a time that Maki would enjoy, being able to play music without anyone around, becoming completely engrossed in her music. Yet now, she couldn't bring herself to play a single note. Her fathers words were circling in her head, and she quickly found herself becoming more and more frustrated and upset. She wondered how she could have let her grades slip like that, why couldn't she just put the same amount of effort into her studies that she had been before. Last night she was able to dismiss it as simply reacquainting herself with the school, and dealing with her friends graduating, but that wasn't a good enough excuse anymore. She wanted to find a scapegoat for her problems, something or someone she could easily pin her lack of studies on.

"Hey Maki-chan! Hello, are you alright." Maki was snapped out of her thoughts by a yelling Honoka who was only inches from her face, causing Maki's face to flare up.

"Don't get so close Honoka." Maki was quick to respond while pushing Honoka away. Honoka fell back onto the ground and let out a small yelp as she hit the ground bottom first.

"Jeez Maki-chan. That hurt you know." Honoka said in a slightly strained voice as she got up off the ground.

"You know I don't like it when you get that close to me." Maki responded with her usual arrogance as she crossed her arms in front of her and turned her head to the side.

"But you looked all sad sitting there spacing out. I had to do something to get your attention." Honoka finished wiping off her skirt from the fall and looked straight at Maki. "You didn't even notice when I came in the room."

"Well I was just thinking about something, that's all." Maki still had her head turned as she answered. She didn't want to look at Honoka, for fear that she might try and pry, but Honoka wasn't one to hold back when it came to things like this.

"Is this about your class ranking again Maki-chan?" Honoka tilted her head slightly as she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "I thought we already dealt with that yesterday." Honoka had a small put cross her face as she finished.

When Honoka brought up the class rankings Maki couldn't help but start to get annoyed, and began to feel like she had to let some things out. Even if that meant that Honoka might end up being the one she unintentionally got upset with.

"Yeah it is about my class rankings, because I know that I should be doing better, and my parents expect better out of me." Maki's voice was slightly louder than she intended as she could feel her annoyance starting to build, and her patience starting to grow thin.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean you got fifth in your whole class. I've never even been close to being that high before." Honoka gave her best smile as she tried to reason with Maki.

"It is a big deal Honoka!" Maki shouted out as some of her annoyance was starting to come out as she talked. "If I can't bring my grades up my parents will be upset, and I'll get in trouble."

"Alright, then why don't I help you get your ranking back up." Honoka gave a kind smile as she put a hand Maki's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Maki blushed as Honoka put her hand on her shoulder, she could feel the distracting emotion she got any time she was around Honoka begin to spread. It was a feeling she was familiar with when she was around the now third year, and normally it was comforting, if slightly distracting. But now, with her thoughts still fully on her fathers words from the other night, she only felt annoyed, and that only began to push her just a bit further.

"What could you possibly do to help me Honoka?" Maki asked with a slight edge as she brushed Honoka's hand off her shoulder, which caused Honoka to pout.

"Well, I'm not very smart. But maybe I could help you stay more focused, or maybe it would help if we got away from studying for a while to get your mind off of it." Honoka started was starting to ramble on about ideas to help Maki, but was quickly cut off.

"Why do you even care so much Honoka. It's not like this is your problem." In her annoyance Maki found herself reverting back to her old closed off demeanor. She had started to become more open as she spent more time with Honoka, but as she continued to become more aggravated she started to revert back to her old distant self.

"We're friends Maki-chan. Do I need a reason to help you?" Honoka stated with genuine surprise. She was never one to question herself when it came to helping her friends with issues.

"I never said I wanted to be your friend Honoka." Maki instinctively replied, as the weight of everything she had been feeling since her talk with her parents all came out in one hurtful sentence. Maki looked up to Honoka who looked as though she had just been struck, the words having an almost immediate affect. It happened so quickly that even Maki herself was taken aback by what she had said.

As soon as the words left Maki's mouth she tried to think of a possible apology. She knew that if there was one thing that Honoka cared about, it was her friends, which only made what she had said worse. "Honoka look... I didn't mean."

Maki was quickly silenced as Honoka cut in, her voice sounding on the verge of cracking, but it was obvious to Maki that she was doing her best to hold back her emotions. "I'm sorry Maki-chan. I guess I just wasn't paying attention to how you felt."

Maki felt her heart clench as Honoka started. She desperately wanted to cut in to apologize, but Honoka simply continued. Not giving her anytime to think of a proper response.

"You know after Kotori-chan almost left, Umi-chan told me to try and pay more attention to how people felt." Honoka's voice started to waver but she seemed was determined not to break in front of Maki. "So that's what I did. When the third years graduated, you looked really sad and less friendly, just like the first time I met you. I thought it would be a good idea for us to become closer. So I started spending more time with you, and I thought we were becoming closer friends and having fun. I really did enjoy all the time that we've spent together this year."

Maki felt a deep happiness and warmth spread across her body as Honoka admitted how she tried her best to become closer to her and make her feel better. All of this only made her feel worse about what she had said.

"I guess I was wrong though. Maybe I was the only one having a good time, and I was just dragging you around." Honoka took in a deep breath and forced back her emotions. "So if that's how you feel I'll stop bothering you."

As Honoka finished she didn't give Maki any time to reply and quickly made her way out the door, making her way down the hallway. Maki sat in silence as she listened to the distant footsteps as Honoka made her way out of the school.

It all happened from one sentence that Maki wished so desperately to take back. She just pushed away the person who had been trying so hard to make sure that she was happy, and that she wouldn't close herself off from everyone. Though she may never say it out loud, she really did come to cherish the time that she would spend with Honoka. The time they spent together were some of Maki's happiest, and she knew that she cared a great deal more for Honoka than she did for any of her other friends because of that.

Maki pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the piano bench, and buried her head into her knees. She felt the guilt begin to build inside of her as she replayed the scene over in her head. She wanted to cry, maybe that would help make her feel just a tiny bit better. As she silently sobbed, Maki desperately hoped that she would be able to fix this, and that she could find a way to properly apologize. Maybe then could she be able to finally be honest with her feelings toward Honoka.

* * *

For Maki, the next couple of days had been a blur. She had been trying to focus on her studies now that she wasn't spending time with Honoka after school anymore, but she was just to distracted by her thoughts to properly focus. She couldn't stop replaying that sentence in her head over and over, wishing that maybe she could go back and change it.

Maki wanted to properly apologize to Honoka, to let her know that she never meant what she said. She wanted to make sure that Honoka understood why she would say something so cruel, but she just couldn't find it in herself to go and face Honoka. It was Maki's unwillingness to be open with her emotions that lead to this situation, and it was that same trait that was now preventing her from properly apologizing to Honoka.

Out of habit, Maki had still been visiting the music room after school. Waiting and hoping that maybe Honoka would come to her, and things would be able to return to what they were. Her passion to play the piano had disappeared, and she just found herself staring at the keys, hoping that she could find the will to apologize. So that she could finally be able to spend time with Honoka and go back to the times she held so dear.

Maki's thoughts were broken as she heard the door open. She quickly looked up an expectant look in her eye hoping it would be the girl she'd been waiting for.

"Oh, it's just you." Maki's hopes were quickly dashed as she looked up to see Umi entering.

Umi didn't respond and simply gave Maki a glare that caused her to recoil in her seat.

Maki sighed and lowered her head, "I'm sorry Umi. I just thought you were someone else."

"So you were expecting someone else then?" Umi questioned as she made her way over to the piano and closer to Maki.

"I wasn't really expecting anyone. I just thought you might be someone else."

Umi didn't answer and let the room fall into an uncomfortable silence that Maki wasn't sure how to break. Umi simply stood slightly leaning on the piano, staring at Maki with questioning eyes that Maki wasn't sure how to respond to. This continued for a couple of minutes before the silence got to Maki.

"Aren't you supposed to walk home with Kotori and Honoka after school?" Maki questioned, not taking her eyes off of Umi as she searched for anything to break the silence.

"I told them I had to talk to someone, so they went on ahead."

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

Umi simply hummed a yes in response as she continued to look at Maki with those questioning eyes that made her uncomfortable.

Umi moved in closer, "did something happen between you and Honoka?"

Maki recoiled back in her seat at the thought of Honoka, "nothing out of the ordinary. Why, did something happen?" Maki lied hoping that she could get out of this without dealing with Umi.

Umi never broke eye contact as she sighed, "look Maki, you don't have to lie to me."

Maki looked at Umi's eyes thinking maybe she could decipher what she was thinking. Maki didn't see any hint of anger, just genuine curiosity, but Maki's old habits were hard to break.

"Why would you think I'm lying to you?" Maki was trying her best to deflect, but Umi wasn't buying any of it.

"I've known Honoka for a very long time. It's pretty easy to tell when somethings bothering her."

"And why would I have anything to do with that?" Maki was still trying her best to deflect and push away, but Umi wasn't going to let up so easily.

"Because you're her friend." Umi answered in a tender voice.

Maki felt her heart clench at Umi's words as she thought back to what she had said to Honoka. She didn't deserve to hear something like that after what she said. Maki didn't give an answer and simply looked down at her legs.

"You know Maki. Ever since this new year started, Honoka hasn't been able to stop talking about you." Hearing that Maki felt her heart flutter as she looked up urging Umi to continue. "She would always tell Kotori and I about all the things the two of you would do together. It was a bit annoying at first if I'm being honest with you, but she was always so happy when she talked about you, I never really tried to stop her."

Maki felt her face flush at Umi's story. She figured that Honoka had enjoyed spending time with her, but hearing how happy Honoka was from her closest friend made her realize how much the time the two spent together meant.

"But these past couple of days she hasn't said a word about you." Maki felt the guilt creep back in at Umi's admission. "She's still as energetic as ever, but something seems off, and since she stopped talking about you, I figured it had something to do with the two of you." Umi finished while still looking at Maki with a questioning stare.

Maki felt herself shrink at Umi's stare, and she looked back down and began to wring her hands together. Umi was quick to notice.

"So something did happen between the two of you?" Umi asked causing Maki's palms to begin to sweat out of nervousness.

Maki didn't answer, and kept looking down. She didn't want to have to reveal to Umi just what she had said to Honoka to upset her. She didn't know if she could deal with whatever Umi would say if she knew exactly what was said.

Umi noticed she wasn't going to get a response and sighed. "Look Maki. I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but as long as you talk to Honoka you can fix it. Honoka isn't someone who holds grudges, so if you just apologize for whatever happened I know she'll forgive you. She cares about you way to much not to."

The last sentence caught Maki off guard and she desperately wanted to know what she meant.

"What do you mean she cares about me so much?"

Umi simply shrugged, "who knows what I mean. I just know that if you apologize properly, and explain everything, Honoka will forgive you."

As Umi finished she backed away and made her way to the door. Leaving Maki alone as she left the school.

Maki sat in silence, contemplating what Umi had just told her. Would Honoka really just accept an apology as easily as Umi made it seem? Maki knew that if anyone knew for sure it would be either Kotori or Umi, so she decided to take her word for it and finally apologize to Honoka properly. Maybe this would finally be the moment she could be honest with her feelings.

* * *

The talk with Umi had given Maki the courage to confront Honoka and finally properly apologize for her inconsiderate outburst. Maki found herself standing outside of Honoka's home mentally preparing herself to apologize and be more open with Honoka. This was something that she had struggled with ever since she was little, and now was the time she would finally open up and be more honest to those she cared about.

Maki rang the doorbell and waited, her apprehension only continuing to build. The door opened revealing Yukiho, still dressed in her school uniform.

"Hi Maki-san. Are you here to see my sister?" Yukiho asked as she ushered Maki into the entry way closing the door behind her.

Maki only nodded as she took of her shoes and made her way into the home.

"Thank goodness. She's been really out of it these past couple of days. Maybe if you see her she'll finally cheer up." Yukiho than started to make her way toward the living room. "She's up in her room, you can just go up and see her."

"Thank you Yukiho. I'll do what I can to make Honoka feel better." Maki said offering a smile which Yukiho returned.

Maki made her way up the stairs and found herself standing outside of Honoka's room. She had said that she was prepared to finally apologize, but being this close to Honoka made her confidence waver. She took a moment to take a deep breath and calm herself before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Maki slowly slid open the door and saw Honoka sitting on the edge of her bed, still dressed in her school uniform.

When Honoka saw that it was Maki who opened the door, she was shocked. She hadn't expected Maki of all people to come visit, and she wasn't sure how she should react.

"Uh, hi Maki-chan. What are you doing here?" Honoka questioned sheepishly not making eye contact.

"I needed to talk to you Honoka." Maki made her way over to Honoka's bed and sat next to her, taking Honoka by surprise.

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" Honoka knew what this was probably about, she just didn't know what Maki was going to tell her. She wasn't sure whether she should be expecting an apology, or maybe Maki was going to break things off for good.

Maki saw the range of emotions that were running across Honoka's face, and wanted to do something to put her at ease. She turned and looked at Honoka while Honoka did the same. Purple eyes met blue as Maki decided now was the time to fix things.

"Honoka, I'm really sorry for what I said the other day. I didn't mean a word of it." Honoka was initially by Maki's apology, but let her continue. "I was under a lot of pressure from my family and I took my anger out on you."

"What kind of pressure?" Honoka asked hoping she could get some idea of what Maki was feeling to lead her to say something that hurt so much.

"My parents have very high expectations for my studies, and when my class ranking dropped they were disappointed in me, and we had a long talk." Honoka didn't give a response and simply urged Maki to continue. "They asked me if something was distracting me from my schoolwork, and I told them there wasn't. But my father wondered if maybe you were becoming a distraction from my studies, since we had been spending so much time together since the school year started. They said that if my ranking stays were it is they might have to stop my piano lessons."

Honoka tensed up at Maki's admission. She didn't want to be a distraction for Maki to have to deal with, and get in the way of her schoolwork. She always believed that the two of them were having a good time, and that it would be a good thing for Maki to finally start to open up. If she had started to get Maki in trouble with her parents, maybe it really would be a good thing for them to separate. That idea nearly brought tears to her eyes, Honoka never wanted to burden Maki.

Maki saw Honoka's eyes begin to gloss over with tears, and her chest clenched at the sight. She realized that Honoka might have taken her last few words poorly.

"When you came to me that day after school, I was really stressed. I kept thinking about what my parents had told me, and I was getting a little annoyed. So when you came in and told me I shouldn't worry about my class ranking, I got really upset. I said something to you that I didn't mean Honoka."

Honoka felt herself calm down, and the tears that had been threatening to fall faded away. It sounded like Maki was being genuinely apologetic about what she had said.

Maki had to mentally prepare herself for what she was going to say next, she was going to do her best to tell Honoka how much she meant to her.

"You are really important to me Honoka. I don't want you to ever doubt that." Honoka continued starting into Maki's eyes with a warm smile, that Maki was quick to return. "All the time we've spent together since I started my second year has been very important to me, and you've become my closest friend. I'm so sorry for ever saying that I didn't want to be your friend Honoka. I-I really care about you and want to become even closer."

Maki stuttered out the last sentence and looked away from Honoka, to embarrassed to meet her eyes. She was quickly enveloped in warmth as Honoka embraced her. Maki felt happy to have her closest friend back, and quickly returned the embrace.

"You really mean a lot to me too Maki-chan." Honoka whispered as she laid her chin on Maki's shoulder, causing Maki to break out into a bright blush and push Honoka away. "Aww, Maki-chan why'd you push me away."

"Y-You said something really embarrassing." Maki stammered as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I meant it to. I care about you a whole bunch Maki-chan." Honoka gave her a large toothy smile, which Maki reluctantly returned. "I actually have something I've been wanting to tell you ever since we started getting closer, and I guess now is the best time I'm going to get, since you actually opened up to me today."

Honoka reached over and took one of Maki's hands into her own. Maki felt a familiar emotion begin to take hold, and unlike the last time she felt it, she was going to embrace this new warm and inviting emotion. One that she wanted to feel more of with Honoka and hoped that Honoka felt the same way.

"Maki-chan, I love you. Not as a friend, but as a lover."

Maki felt an immense joy begin to build inside of her after Honoka's confession. It seemed like just as soon as Maki had come to accept her own feelings for Honoka, she was getting confessed to by the girl she loved, it was a feeling she could never replace.

Maki noticed the nervous expression on Honoka's face as she confessed, it seemed so out of place, but Maki thought it was cute. She thought maybe she should let Honoka worry a bit more, but she wanted to answer Honoka's feelings as soon as possible so she could relish in her new found joy.

"I love you too Honoka." Maki answered with a smile.

Honoka immediately pounced on Maki, bringing her into a tight embrace that Maki was eager to return.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way Maki-chan. Especially after what you said to me the other day." Honoka said quietly still in the embrace.

Maki felt a pang of guilt at Honoka's admission, "I'll never say anything like that to you ever again Honoka. I promise."

Honoka broke away from the embrace, much to Maki's dismay, and looked at her new girlfriend.

"I know you won't Maki-chan."

Honoka leaned in and gave Maki a quick kiss on the lips before returning to the hug. Maki was quick to return the hug. She felt all the pressures of her life melt away in Honoka's arms.


End file.
